Reflection
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: Just a little Sam/Jack peice I made up in half an hour!


STARGATE SG-1

------------------

POST DIVIDE AND CONQUER

SPOILERS: D&C

PAIRINGS: Sam/Jack

RATING: G

DISCLAIMER: I'm disclaiming them…happy?? They're not mine! But don't get me wrong I do want them…so if you ever want to share…J !

The steam rose from the mug in front of her. If she'd had glasses it would've fogged them up, but she didn't have glasses, never had. The commissary was unusually quiet. Although there were a lot of teams off-planet at the moment, SG-1 had a couple of days off. Well they weren't exactly off, but Sam had done all the work she had to complete, so she had plenty of time to sit around by herself.

"Morning Sam," Daniel Jackson said, sitting down opposite her. "You look happy."

Sam yawned. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not?" Daniel asked, sounding worried.

"I was thinking," Sam replied.

"Thinking Carter? How unusual," Colonel Jack O'Neill said, taking a seat next to her.

"Can't you come up with something new to say, sir?" Sam asked.

He shrugged. "I just came to have some nice jello! So if you ladies would excuse me I'm going to find some."

Daniel frowned at being referred to as a lady, but knew it was better not to continue the conversation, it would only cause more insults to be thrown in his direction, and he wasn't in the mood. He looked over at Sam who was still staring into her coffee cup.

"So what were you up all night thinking about?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing imparticular," Sam replied.

"So about the zatarc thing," Daniel started.

Everytime in the past twenty-four hours when he'd tried to find out what had happened from either Sam or Jack they'd change the subject or avoid answering the question. All he'd managed to get out of them is that they'd left something out of their stories that Sam had remembered later. But Daniel had a funny feeling there was more to the story.

"What about it?" Sam asked, glancing at Jack who was talking to the kitchen lady, holding a green jello in his hand and obviously complaining that there was no red.

"What exactly happened?" Daniel asked. "And you're not getting out of it this time."

"What do you mean? I haven't tried to get out of talking about it," Sam denied.

"You're doing it again," Daniel said.

"No I'm not," Sam said, stalling.

"Sam," Daniel said sternly.

"I've already told you. We left something out of our story," Sam said. "It was nothing major just a small detail about Jack hitting the forcefield before the Jaffa came…that's all."

"What about Jaffa?" Jack asked, sitting down next to Daniel, proudly holding out a red jello. "They only had green and blue, ugh."

"Nothing," Daniel and Sam said at the same time.

"Whoa, I won't ask," Jack said, smiling. "Anyone wanna come fishing?"

There was a silence from both Daniel and Sam as they gave each other a shared look of amusement. Jack knew they all hated fishing. Actually he knew Daniel hated fishing, Sam didn't hate fishing. But Sam wouldn't allow herself to go fishing, not with Jack, not alone. She knew something would happen. They might say that they would abide by the rules, but someone would say something or do something that would later on be regretted. 

"Anyone?" Jack asked.

Just then Teal'c, the fourth member of SG-1, entered the commissary and approached their table.

"Good morning O'Neill, Major Carter, DanielJackson," Teal'c said, nodding.

"Teal'c," Jack said in a happy voice. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me fishing."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "What is the point in fishing if there is no fish?"

"Oh my god I have to go," Daniel said, collecting up his books he had dumped on the table. "Sorry guys."

"So Teal'c do you wanna come fish…?" Jack started again.

"DanielJackson, do you need assistance?" Teal'c asked, walking quickly after him. "I am sure that I could assist you in some way."

Jack watched Daniel and Teal'c walk down the hallway as fast as they possible could.

"Carter?" he asked, hopefully.

"Sir, you know I have other things to do," Sam lied.

"Like?" he asked.

"Astrophysics stuff," she replied, smiling slightly. "Nothing interesting."

"Oh," Jack replied.

There was an awkward silence. Neither one spoke. They just sat there, staring into each others eyes, both knowing what the other was thinking. They were thinking about the zat'arc testing, about what they had left out. Their feelings for each other. By now half the base would know. Janet could be trusted, as could Teal'c, but the reports would've landed on Hammond's desk which meant someone would've had to deliver them and rumours would be spreading like wild-fire, as they always did.

"SG-1 please report to the gateroom," was the announcement.

They both stood up at the same time. Sam looked at her watch and gasped.

"I forgot we have a mission, crap," she said.

She ran out of the room quickly, heading towards the change rooms. Jack already had his gear lying in his office waiting for him. He sighed, cursing the damn speaker for interrupting…interrupting what? A staring competition? It was so pathetic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I think I'll get to bed now, it's getting cold and I'm tired," Sam said. "Night guys, have fun."

"Third watch, right Carter?" Jack said.

Sam nodded, and headed for her sack. The minute she lay down she was asleep. She was woken many hours later for no apparent reason. It was quiet, all the animals on the planet had obviously gone to sleep, and the place didn't seem to have much night life. She could see the campfire was still going, which meant someone was up. The wind stopped blowing and she could hear voices travelling from the fire's direction.

"Come on Daniel, spit," Jack said.

"When I was fourteen. This girl from archaeology club asked me to homecoming," Daniel replied. "She had braces, thick glasses and wore pigtails everyday to school, but she was…nice."

Jack chuckled. "I'm sure she was."

"Well besides looking like a nerd, she didn't have much between her ears," Daniel admitted. "She was kind of a ditz."

Sam smiled. She wasn't used to hearing Jack and Daniel talk about things like that. She snuggled into her sack and continued listening.

"You're turn," Daniel said.

"Head cheeleader of my middle school," Jack smiled. "Brown eyes, tallish, skinny, empty headed, blonde…actually she was a typical blonde. It didn't last long…two weeks I think."

"You've got a thing for blondes," Daniel commented.

Sam cringed, she knew what was coming next.

"Care to explain?" Jack asked, although Sam knew that he knew as well as she did what was coming next.

"Come of it Jack, when you and Sam wouldn't tell me about the zat'arc I went to Janet," Daniel said. "Although she was reluctant to say anything at first, I kind of squeezed it out of her in the end."

"Oh," Jack said.

Just 'oh'. Nothing more, nothing less, just a simple 'oh'. It said it all and there was need for further explanation.

"How much longer is it going to stay like this, Jack?" Daniel asked. 

Jack was silent.

"You can't hide it forever," Daniel said.

Sam moved onto her site so she could see them. Jack was looking directly at her and she could see him holding back tears. Suddenly she couldn't hold back her own tears and they just started to flow out. She knew Jack couldn't see her, it was too dark, but she still tried to stop it happening.

"I know," Jack said, his voice cracking. "But it's so hard."

Daniel nodded, throwing another log onto the fire. Jack turned to look at the fire once more.

"It's harder not to say anything," Daniel said, so quietly Sam could hardly hear him.

"You think I don't know that?" Jack asked. "Every day I come to work and I see her, and I think if this were any normal facility that would be enough for now. Except in a job like this anything could happen at any time. And the worst thing is that I might have to live with the thought that I could've stopped it, that I couldn't prevented it from happening. You saw how hard it was for her to kill Marty, and she didn't even love him, that was only Jollinar's Memories. Imagine how hard it would be if I had to…"

He stopped, no longer able to stop himself from crying if he spoke another word. "Goodnight Daniel, I'm going to get Sam up, I think our shift is by far over."

Daniel stood up and returned to his sack. Jack came towards Sam and she pretended to be asleep. 

"Carter, wake up," he said.

She faked a groan and opened her eyes. The fact that she'd been crying made her look tired. She could see his flame reflected in his eyes and they were all glazed over.

"You're turn," he said. "You want me to hang around for a while?"

"No I'll be fine," she said.

"If you say so," he said, heading for his 'bed'.

Sam got up and sat in front of the fire. The flame reflecting in her eyes, everything Jack had just said running itself through her mind. Every word of it was true. But they couldn't…not now…but their time would come. It would…


End file.
